


Blow away dandelion

by pernickety



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Awkward Daryl, Carol had intimacy issues, Cunnilingus, F/M, and Daryl reciprocates, carol is wooed, carol likes Daryl's body, emphasis on had, kisses now, sex later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pernickety/pseuds/pernickety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol and Daryl share a house in ASZ and find they make perfect flat mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dandelion don't tell no lies

In the weeks since they moved into the house they share in Alexandria, Carol and Daryl have developed an easy domesticity. 

When Daryl goes out on recruiting runs, he often leaves before daybreak, hours before Carol wakes up. On his way out the door he always finds a zip lock bag full of cookies that Carol baked for him. 

Then, a few days later, Carol comes home to find Daryl's mud caked boots on the porch and on the kitchen table the things Daryl found while he was out recruiting. It's usually something they'd needed around the house, like sponges or a flower pot. Sometimes it's small luxuries like books or extra blankets. Once he actually brought back one of those Italian espresso makers. 

They only make espressos on mornings they're both there and otherwise keep their secret coffeemaker well hidden. People around here will use any excuse to drop round each other's houses and neither Carol nor Daryl much like the idea of their house turning into the neighbourhood coffee shop.

They don't see much of each other most days, but today Carol woke up knowing Daryl was back and he will be around for at least a day or two. 

She pulls a jumper over her pyjamas and heads downstairs. 

"Morning, sunshine." Carol says when she gets to the kitchen. 

Daryl just grunts, distracted with changing a bandage on an injury Carol knew nothing about. 

"Let me. What happened?" She asks while applying iodine with a cotton bud. 

"Just a cut. Ain't nothing." 

Carol doesn't push the subject. She doesn't like thinking about how much danger he's in out there, while she's safe and snug delivering mac and cheese. 

"There's coffee."

"Yeah, I smelled it the second I woke up."

She grabs a mug and holds it up for Daryl, who fills it up.

"What is it?" Carol asks when she notices him looking at her through his messy fringe. 

"I was thinkin'. Do you wanna come out recruiting tomorrow? Ain't got nobody to go with." 

"Alright." Carol is not sure how much use she'll be considering she's not certain she believes in Alexandria all that much. But she can pretend for a day if it means Daryl has someone to watch his back. 

They sit together at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and eating bread and jam. Daryl is studying a map of the area. 

"There's a lake forty miles south." He stabbed the map with his finger and then wipes the crumbs off the paper. "Might have some people looking for water."

"Alright. Sounds good."

\--- 

The next morning when Carol is ready to go, Daryl has already picked up their weapons, his motorcycle and an extra canister of gas. 

"Won't need it, but." Daryl mumbles pointing at the gas and they both know what he means. "But" we might get cut off. "But" we might run into walkers and have to make a detour. "But" we might not come back.

Daryl gets on his motorcycle and starts the engine. Carol is behind him and wraps her arms around him. 

It's a pleasant drive. Carol hides her face from the wind behind Daryl's back and watches the sun rise in a bright pink sky. 

They don't drive straight to the lake, but zig zag along the side roads and go slow, peering between the trees on both sides for people. 

It's nearly eleven when they find the lake. They see no one anywhere on the shore.

"We outta stay a while. Someone might've hid." Daryl suggests. 

Carol nods. She stretches her back and legs after the long ride. To be honest she's not unhappy to be off the bike for a bit. 

Daryl takes a blanket and a flask from one of the saddlebags. 

"Brought coffee." He explains and spreads the blanket on the ground. 

Carol sits and takes a tightly wrapped batch of cookies out of her bag. It's like scene from a movie with the two of them sitting together on a meadow by the lake. The only thing missing is rising violin music. Daryl unscrews to cap of the flask when Carol realises.

"Is this a date?" Carol didn't mean for the words to come out so harsh or for her voice to sound so incredulous and she can feel Daryl flinch.

He doesn't say anything, just sits, looking at his hands. 

Carol doesn't know what to do, so she picks a dandelion from the grass and tucks it behind her ear.

"If I'd known I'd have dressed up."

"You're alright." Daryl gives her a small smile and fidgets with the coffee so badly, Carol is worried he'll scald himself. 

Daryl Dixon is nervous. The thought tickles Carol. "I make Daryl Dixon nervous." She thinks and she feels a blush spread across her cheeks. 

They sit with each other for a bit. The lake is still and so are they. It's beautiful here. 

"Cookie?"

"What?" 

"I mean, do you want a cookie, Cookie?" 

Now they are both blushing. This is all so ridiculous and awkward and Carol wouldn't want to be anywhere else. 

Daryl leans over to grab a cookie. He's close and the sunlight makes strands of his hair glow almost golden and he's nervous and careful with her as he always is and all of a sudden Carol is full of confidence and excitement. 

The kiss is quick and over before Carol fully realises what she did. 

Daryl is frozen where he is, half sitting, half leaning like he thinks she's a doe he might scare off if he moves suddenly. 

Carol isn't scared. She leans in and kisses him again. Full on the lips and for a long time he doesn't kiss back. She breaks the kiss to look at him. 

"Is this alright?" Carol asks and it's like breaking a spell. 

Daryl slides an arm around her and pulls her onto his lap. Carol holds on to the front of his shirt with both hands. Daryl's hand cradles her head and it's him kissing her now. His lips are dry, but soft and warm and his fingertips softly press into her skin. 

He opens his mouth and his tongue pushes between her lips until they part. He kisses as he does everything, with earnest concentration and singular intensity. It makes Carol's head swim. 

Daryl breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against hers. 

"Been thinking about this for a while." He admits, placing another quick peck on the corner of Carol's smiling lips. "Found this place a few days ago and I thought..."

"There was never any recruiting to be done here, was there?"

"Nah. All tracks we found were weeks old."

"So you brought me here under false pretences?" Carol asks.

Daryl doesn't answer her.

"Take me back right now." Carol gets up from his lap and Daryl grabs at her arms trying to hold on.

"I'm sorry, I..." He starts, but Carol stops him with a kiss.

"There's beds back at the house."


	2. Tho' you're older now its just the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol teases Daryl without realising.

On the drive home, everything is the same and yet it all feels brand new. Daryl rides his motorcycle and Carol sits behind him, her arms wrapped tight around him. Like they've done dozens of times before. Like they did just over an hour ago. 

The sun shines down on them between the trees and the motor underneath them purrs on the open stretch of road. It's good. It's normal. 

But it feels different. Carol is almost painfully aware of the warmth of Daryl's body against hers, the tightening and relaxing of the muscles in his back when they go around corners, her thighs pressed against his, his chest rising and falling under her hands with every breath he takes. 

Carol wonders how she never noticed any of it before. Or if she did, how she was able to push it out of her thoughts. Carol closes her eyes, sighs contently, tightens her arms around him and presses her breasts against his back. 

Daryl pulls over to the side of the road and almost jumps off his bike. He's pacing back and forth, running his hands through his messy hair. 

Carol is worried it was too much for him, too close, too quickly. She got carried away and forgot that Daryl was, after all, still Daryl. He's a stray, an alley cat. Beautiful, but vicious if you try to cage him. 

"I'm sorry, Daryl." Carol starts, trying to catch his eye.

"Fuck it, ain't gonna wait." Daryl says, more to himself than anyone else.

He spins around, picks Carol up and kisses her hard and urgent. Carol's legs wrap around his waist almost instinctively. She can feel him half hard in his jeans and she grinds their hips together. Daryl carries her until Carol's back hits a tree. 

"Shit. Sorry. You okay?" Daryl asks, genuinely worried.

"Fine, don't stop." Carol whispers against his lips. Her feet are on ground again and she leans against the tree trunk behind her. Daryl's hands move from her ass up to her hips and under her shirt. He feels her belt under his fingers and lingers, hesitant. 

They lock eyes for a moment and Carol nods. Daryl's fingers move further up, excruciatingly slowly, his thumbs drawing smalls circles on the skin of her stomach. It's so intimate and Carol feels exposed, but she doesn't shrink back. 

Carol used to hate intimacy. It made her feel vulnerable and with Ed that was not a good feeling. 

But now. Daryl doesn't make her feel vulnerable. He makes her feel safe. She can trust him, like right this moment she could fall apart into a thousand tiny pieces and Daryl would find a way to put her back together. 

Carol leans her head back, closes her eyes and just feels. Feels Daryl's hands on her skin, his breath on her neck, the solid strength of his body against hers. 

"You having a good time?" Daryl asks with a smile. 

"Mmmhm." Carol answers and Daryl leaves a trail of kisses from her collarbone to her jawline. 

Daryl pushes a thigh between her legs and Carol feels his hardness once more. She moves her hands from his shoulders, down his torso and has just reached his belt buckle when Daryl stops her. 

"Wait, first I wanna..." His eyes move from her face to her hips and he licks his lips, but he can't bring himself to say the words. Like it's too vulgar to say out loud or he doesn't know the proper way to express himself in front of a girl he has feelings for, the only thing he has is the need.

But he wants to do something that is just for her and Carol's never been with someone who put her pleasure before their own. She just nods because if she'd say something right now, her voice would betray that truth.

Daryl sinks to his knees in front of her and hooks his fingers into the waistline of her jeans. His face is so close she can feel his breath on her hands when she opens her belt with trembling hands. 

As soon as she's done, Daryl pulls her jeans down her legs slow and referently, like he's unwrapping a present he doesn't think he deserves. 

Carol is wearing ugly, worn out cotton granny panties, but she's got no time to feel embarrassed, because Daryl's kissing the soft skin on her tummy just below the belly button. His hands are at her sides and softly stroking the curve of her hip bones. Daryl's mouth moves lower, pushing down her panties as he goes. The top of the curly patch of hair between her thighs appears and still Carol isn't embarrassed. 

She's not usually this confident and in the past she might have pushed away someone if they had tried to ... Not that anyone ever did. Maybe she had changed, or maybe Daryl's determination left no room for her doubts, but there was one thing she knew: she loved this. 

Daryl pushes her panties down past her knees so she can spread her legs. 

And as much as they might get carried away, they were both still aware that there were walkers in these woods and if they needed to run, every second they spend getting dressed could be the one that killed them in the end. So shoes stay on and jeans are only pushed down. 

It's slightly awkward standing like this, but Daryl places a firm hand on her lower stomach to hold her up and Carol relaxes. 

Daryl is kissing her inner thigh and his free hand moves from her hip down between her legs. She can feel her wetness already and the seconds feel torturously long until finally, finally Daryl is touching her. Carol almost lets out a grateful sob. It feels so good. His fingers move slowly from her vagina to her clit, back and forth, spreading her wetness until he enters her with one finger. 

Carol's world narrows down to Daryl between her legs: His small licks and kisses on her skin and the rhythmic pumping of his finger. She hasn't had sex in a while. She hasn't had good sex since college, so this would be plenty for her to get off, but Daryl's tongue is on her clit, licking and circling and Carol has to bite her arm to stop herself from screaming. When Daryl adds a second finger and starts pumping at a faster pace, Carol's legs start shaking and she grips a handful of his hair to stop herself falling. 

"Fuck, Daryl, I..." She pushes the words out between shallow, panting breaths. As soon as she says it, coil of tension that had formed unravels and the pleasure almost overwhelms her. Her thighs press together on either side of Daryl's face like her body was trying to make him stay forever. 

Carol doubles over, unwilling and unable to control the spasms of her body and Daryl rides it out with her, never letting up his attentions until her body relaxes and goes limp against the tree behind her. 

Carol's face is flushed and sweaty and she can hardly keep her eyes open. Daryl's never seen her more beautiful. 

He bends down and pulls up her jeans for her, while she tries to catch her breath. When he leans in to kiss her, he can still feel her blood race under her skin, quick and wild like a sparrow beating its wings. 

They lean against the tree and make out like teenagers, without finesse, just raw need. 

I'm the distance Daryl can hear the shuffle of walkers. 

"Let's get out of here." He pulls her back towards the bike. 

It's only a small group of walkers, about three or four. They could stay and fight, but Daryl Dixon doesn't feel like killing anything right now.


	3. Prince or pauper, beggar man or king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing happens but I like it, so...

They pass through the gates of Alexandria and as soon as she hears the heavy iron locks snap shut behind them, a little of the tension eases from Carol's muscles.

However much they might have gotten used to living with the danger, it's good to have a place where constant vigilance was a choice, not a matter of life and death. 

Daryl pulls the motorcycle into the driveway of the house they share. 

"I'll bring it back to the garage." He says and Carol gets off the bike. 

She's not sure what to do. Should she kiss him? Does he want the neighbours to know? Are they a secret? 

Carol herself is torn between wanting to nail an announcement on the community message board and keeping him all to herself, because it's nobody's business anyways. She occupies herself taking their belongings out of the bike's bags, hoping Daryl will make the call for her. 

She shows Daryl the three bullets she takes from the gun before slipping them in her pocket. They have to account for every bullet they don't bring back and their stories better line up or someone might catch on to the fact that they're still building an arsenal bit by tiny bit.

Carol is about to walk away when Daryl catches her hand in his.

He leans down and kisses the back of her hand like a knight taking leave of his queen. 

Carol turns towards the house to hide the blush in her cheeks and Daryl's motorcycle roars down the quiet street. 

When she ascends the few steps towards the front door, she notices Rick sitting on the porch. He definitely saw them.

He raises a quizzical eyebrow at her and Carol shrugs. 

"Alright." Rick moves on and Carol is grateful. "A group went out on a run yesterday and they're not back yet. We're trying to organise a search and if you take over my watch tonight, I could go out with them."

"Sure." Carol responds a little deflated. She decided "I'm busy, I wanna have sex with my boyfriend." Was not a good enough reason to opt out. 

Once everything is settled, Rick leaves in a bit of a hurry. Dusk is only a few hours away and they need head out as soon as possible. 

Resigned to an unwelcome change of her plans for the night, Carol goes inside to get cleaned up and get a bit of sleep. She will need it if she is going to keep watch all night. 

She takes a quick shower and opens her dresser to pick out something to sleep in. Her hands push aside the sensible cotton pyjamas and ugly floral print nightgowns she usually wears. At the bottom of the drawer she finds what she is looking for. A black satin camisole and matching shorts. 

When they arrived at the safe zone, Mrs. Chester, who runs the clothes depot, had added them to Carol's allotted wardrobe with a conspiratorial wink. Carol returned the wink and rolled her eyes as soon as she'd turned away.

Now she was grateful after all. 

Carol lets her towel fall to the floor and steps into the shorts. They are a little wide, but they stay up. The fabric is slippery and cool to the touch like it's woven from fresh spring water. 

She pulls the lacy camisole over her head and when she catches her reflection in the mirror, she blushes. It's just so decadent. It's so... not her.

It's the middle of the apocalypse and she's wasting precious time trying on pretty clothes to impress a boy. She's not a teenager, for Christ's sake. She is about to take it off in exchange for something sensible and unattractive, when she hears Daryl's footsteps on the stairs. 

Carol grabs the discarded towel off the floor and wraps it around herself just in time.

"You there?" Daryl asks after knocking at her door. 

"Hey." Carol opens the door and leans against the doorframe.

"You alright?" Daryl's eyes narrow a little and when he looks at her like that, Carol feels he must surely be able to read every thought in her head.

"Yes, yes definitely. Absolutely." Smooth, Carol. Wonderfully done. 

"So what's the plan?" Daryl asks. "I saw Rick run past and he said you'd explain, so..."

"I'm pulling watch tonight." 

"Oh."

"Yeah, sorry, Pookie."

"We got a few hours still."

Daryl braces a hand against the wall and leans in to kiss Carol. 

Carol returns the kiss, tentative at first, but with growing enthusiasm. 

"I have to sleep." Carol breaks the kiss. "And you should shower before the hot water runs out."

"A'ight." Daryl nods and walks towards the bathroom.

"Wait." Carol catches up to him and stands on tip toes to kiss him one last time. "Now go."


	4. Little boys, little girls come out to play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol is on watch and a herd is headed for Alexandria

It's almost dark when Carol wakes up. Through the window she can see the black outlines of the trees against the sky. 

"You need to go soon." Daryl's quiet voice comes from the other side of the bed. He's sitting atop the covers, his arms folded across his chest. 

"You sat with me the entire time I was asleep?"

Daryl only grunts in response and seems embarrassed.

Carol's heart feels full to bursting. He kept watch over her, made sure she's safe. He doesn't want to lose me, Carol thinks. 

If what they have went up in flames tomorrow, if by morning he decided he could do better and never wants to see her again, Carol will always have this: Today she is precious to him.

Carol straddles Daryl's lap and places light, careful kisses on his jaw, his temple, his nose. 

"Thank you." She whispers into the soft strands of hair behind his ear. 

Daryl's arms tighten around her and Carol presses her sleep warm body against his. 

\---

Sasha is already on the platform of the clock tower when Carol gets there. She gives Carol a quick nod before turning back to look through the night sight scope on her gun.

"What's going on with you?" She asks Carol.

"What do you mean?" 

"You're smiling."

"I had a good sleep. Does wonders for the mood." Carol isn't technically lying. She picks up the second rifle and sits with her back to Sasha. Together they have the perimeter covered. 

The first couple of hours are completely quiet. To stop themselves getting tired, they take turns with little breaks to stretch and run up and down the steps of the clock tower to get their blood pumping. They don't talk much and most of the night the only sound they hear are the bats that nest under the roof.

It's nearing two in the morning when there's a commotion at the gate. It's at Carol's back, but she knows Sasha has it covered. 

For now Carol doesn't turn around, doesn't leave her half of the fence unguarded, in case it's a diversion. 

"All quiet back here." Carol assures Sasha. "What do you see?" 

"People. Live ones and walkers." Sasha answers and is already taking out the dead one by one.

"Fuck." The gaps between Sasha's shots shorten. After one last sweep, Carol turns to help out. 

The group Rick went out to find have returned and they brought a herd with them. They are carrying someone, who seems to be bleeding from a wound in his side. 

It's not much further, a hundred feet maybe, but the walkers are gaining on them. 

The gate opens and Carol's breath hitches. Daryl and a few others emerge to back up the group.

Carol knows Daryl can handle himself. He's saved her life more times than she can count. 

Still. Seeing him out there... Carol doesn't think about all that could happen, she's just going to make sure it doesn't. 

With carefully placed shots, she takes out the walkers closest to Daryl. They drop to the ground, making the ones behind them stumble over the bodies. Sasha and Carol can't take them all out, there's too many of them and not enough bullets, but they can slow them down. 

There's fifty feet left between Daryl and the safety of the fence. More and more walkers break through the tree line. The herd is bigger than they thought. 

The siren sounds, alerting the inhabitants of the safe zone to the crisis. Someone shouts a warning up to them in the tower and Carol and Sasha take the night sights off their rifles just before the floodlights are turned on. 

People stand just outside the gate to take out walkers. There's bullets flying in all directions. Carol says a quick prayer some idiot doesn't mistake the living for the dead.

Twenty feet. Just twenty more feet and Daryl will be safe. 

Carol takes out a walker that came up on Daryl's right. He was so close the blood spray from the walker's head wound lands on Daryl's trouser leg. Surprised, Daryl turns and looks around at the walker and then back at the tower. At her. Carol thinks she can make out a smile on his face.

"I got you, baby." Carol whispers. 

A minute later the gate closes, protecting the living and keeping out the dead. 

Carol lets out breath and immediately goes back to taking out the walkers beyond the fence. 

Now that the people are safe, the floodlights are turned off again to stop them attracting more walkers. 

Sasha and Carol reattach the night sights to their guns. 

"Take a sweep?" Sasha suggests. 

Carol quickly but carefully checks the fences all around the safe zone for walkers. Luckily it's all clear except for the herd at the gate.

The sound of gunshots from below has all but ceased. 

Bodies pile up against the fence, walkers step on and over them, higher and higher up the fence. They need to draw the herd apart, make them spread out or soon the dead will pile up and overwhelm the defences. 

There's footsteps coming up the clock tower. Daryl and three others, each holding a rifle and spare ammunition, are joining them.

When Carol sees him, she grabs Daryl's hand and pulls him next to her. She breathes easier when feels his body next to her, warm and alive. They don't speak, just stand next to each other, side by side, taking out walkers.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter and work titles from "Dandelion" by The Rolling Stones


End file.
